


Bravest of Them All - Храбрейший из них

by Silwery_Wind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: «Тебе подошёл бы Слизерин — это факультет твоих предков», — говорит Шляпа, но Том не обращает внимания на её слова.





	Bravest of Them All - Храбрейший из них

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bravest of Them All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933089) by [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat). 



> Современное АУ, Том и Гарри - ровесники.  
> Переводилось для летней Фандомной битвы 2018 года.  
> Беты - Хэлен, хорошие люди из команды на ФБ.  
> Фанфик также лежит на фанфиксе - http://fanfics.me/fic116013

«Тебе подошёл бы Слизерин — это факультет твоих предков», — говорит Шляпа, но Том не обращает внимания на её слова.  
Из-под полей Шляпы Том с трудом видит Гарри, сидящего в одиночестве. В его глазах читается мольба. Том знает, что его часто считают источником неприятностей, но правда была в том, что чаще всего именно Гарри находит проблемы на их головы. Как и сейчас, когда Шляпа отправила Гарри на Гриффиндор через считанные секунды. Когда Гарри услышал решение Шляпы, он с тревогой посмотрел на Тома — она не прислушалась к его доводам. Теперь была очередь Тома пройти распределение, его судьба решалась именно в этот момент и зависела от решения, которое скоро озвучит Шляпа.  
Но Том выбрал свою судьбу в тот день, когда попал в ту же приёмную семью, что и мальчик с растрёпанными волосами. С тех пор Гарри всегда был рядом, и в сложившемся положении дел Том ничего менять не собирался. Тот факт, что его предки из рода Слизерин, был любопытным, но не настолько уж значимым. Предки Тома мертвы, а Гарри — жив, прямо здесь и сейчас.  
«Разве не будет проявлением храбрости попроситься на Гриффиндор, если на самом деле я туда не хочу?» — спрашивает Том, предположив, что Шляпа читает его мысли.  
«Пожалуй», — соглашается Шляпа. «Но Слизерин сделает тебя великим. Разве ты не этого хочешь?»  
Том фыркает: «С этим я и сам прекрасно справлюсь.»  
«Могу отправить тебя на Хаффлпафф — тебе там самое место, судя по данной ситуации».  
— Ты не посмеешь! — кричит Том. Гриффиндор и так был плох; в Косом переулке и Хогвартс-экспрессе он вдоволь насмотрелся на идиотов, которые там учатся. «Я _спалю_ тебя дотла. Адским пламенем. Я прочитал всё об этом заклинании».  
«Можешь попробовать, — отвечает Шляпа, которую угроза лишь позабавила. — Результат будет не в твою пользу. Но так уж и быть — полагаю, ты едва-едва, но подходишь на…»  
— Гриффиндор!  
Том срывает Шляпу с головы и швыряет ее в руки МакГонагалл. Возможно, если он вложит по-настоящему много магии в заклинание, то сможет сжечь её так, что и следа не останется… Путь до стола Гриффиндора был коротким, и когда Том сел рядом с Гарри, он крепко его обнял и долго не отпускал.  
— Спасибо, Том, — произносит Гарри, наконец отстраняясь. В глазах его до ужаса много чувств.  
Том чувствует подступающую панику.  
— Я сделал это не ради тебя. Шляпа сама решила, что я должен быть в Гриффиндоре.  
— Ну да, — сказал Гарри со смехом в голосе. — Том, ты будешь самым лучшим гриффиндорцем на свете!  
— Самой собой, — фыркает Том. Он осматривает сидящих за столом, запоминая лица. Если уж его угораздило попасть на Гриффиндор, то придется взять факультет под свое начало. В конце концов, кубок школы сам себя не выиграет.


End file.
